


Tutto ciò che voglio

by Echadwen



Category: Alexander (2004)
Genre: F/M, Introspection, Male Slash, Romantic Fluff
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-07
Updated: 2015-05-07
Packaged: 2018-03-29 10:29:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3893008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Echadwen/pseuds/Echadwen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Non è il mondo ciò che Alessandro vuole.<br/>Ciò che il suo cuore brama è colui che l'ha completamente sconvolto senza che nemmeno se ne rendesse conto.<br/>Un solo nome urla il suo cuore. Uno solo occupa costantemente i suoi pensieri.<br/>Efestione.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tutto ciò che voglio

#  _TUTTO CIÒ CHE VOGLIO_

  
  
  
  
  
 

 

Non sapeva esattamente quando tutto questo fosse iniziato, Alessandro.

Non riusciva a definire il momento in cui i suoi occhi avevano cominciato a cercare quelli dell'altro in maniera diversa, a vederlo in modo differente.

La difficoltà che tutto d'un tratto provava nel distogliere lo sguardo dal suo sorriso, dalle sue labbra rosse e carnose.

La prima volta in cui pensò che fosse bello e desiderò che tanta bellezza fosse solo sua.

Le palpitazioni che facevano galoppare il suo cuore durante la battaglia, in apprensione per la sorte dell'altro ed il sollievo che provava quando lo scorgeva fra il caos.

L'amicizia che divenne desiderio, attrazione ed infine amore.

A molte cose il Grande, non era in grado di dare una spiegazione e tutte riguardavano la figura addormentata al proprio fianco.

Efestione.

Il fulcro di mille cambiamenti, dubbi e domande ma tutto spariva quando si perdeva nel fissare il compagno assopito. Un senso di quiete lo avvolgeva nell'osservarne i delicati lineamenti addolciti ancora di più dal sonno; una pace tale da mettere a tacere la sete di conquista.

"Alessandro..." il fulcro del suo mondo aveva aperto gli occhi e con il fare di un bambino li stava strofinando per allontanare la stanchezza da sé.

"Qualcosa turba il tuo sonno, Alessandro? Preoccupazioni per la battaglia" per un attimo il guerriero vide il sorriso sul volto dell'amato e sentì i polpastrelli di lui carezzargli dolcemente la pelle.

"Non quando ti ho al mio fianco, Efestione"


End file.
